DIAMANTE NEGRO
by Azura Diamont
Summary: UN HOMBRE QUE NO CONFIA EN NADIE,PELIGROSO HASTA SIERTO PUNTO, CONSERVA COMO ÚNICO TESORO UN DIAMANTE.  UNA CHICA CUYA SINGULAR ALEGRIA PUEDE HACER CAMBIAR A LA GENTE.  DOS VIDAS QUE SE JUNTAN EN UNA MISMA HISTORIA.  DOS VIDAS QUE COLAPSAN Y SE DESTROSAN.
1. INTRODUCCION A UN VERDUGO

_DECLAIMER: Este documento pertenece a Azura Daimont y Zafira Daimont, todos los personajes son propiedad de ambas autoras así como las situaciones música y/o elementos correspondientes dentro del texto perteneces a los debidos autores y/o colaboradores._

_Algunos materiales (como puede ser la letra de las canciones) pertenecen a sus debidos autores a los que se ara referencia al finar de el fragmento y/o documento a utilizar._

_Colaboración de Kail Daimont._

_Dibujo y spoilers por Kail y Azura Daimont._

* * *

**Introducción a un verdugo.**

**Muy bien antes de comenzar esta historia debo aclarar que habrá dos narradores. Al parecer será Azura Daimont la que comience para posterior mente ser Zafira Daimont quien continúe. Al menos en el primer capitulo; por lo cual utilizaremos "Azura:" para cuando Azura sea quien narre y de la misma manera se utilizara "Zafira" para cuando llegue su turno de narrar.**

**Esperamos y este original sea de su agrado, es el primero al que se integra Zafira la integrante menor de los Daimont.**

* * *

Demos principio a la historia…

**Azura:**

Aroch, como muchas personas creció con una familia, su vida era totalmente común hasta que cumplió los 13. El actualmente tiene 23, porta cabello plateado y ojos amatistas además de vestir de negro la mayor parte del tiempo; tiene un color muy pálido en la piel ya que odia el sol o mejor dicho la luz, su estatura esta entre 1.80 y 1.90; podría decirse que a simple vista llama la atención, sin embargo, a pesar de su físico hay algo que no lo deja mezclarse con el resto ¿Qué es? Bueno, el no tiene interés en las personas y aun así hay quienes están junto a el.

Si tuviéramos que describir su interacción social y a el como persona, seria algo así; silencioso y calculador, observa su entorno en todo momento, desconfiado de la gente, sin embargo cuando no lo necesita suele ser despreocupado (del resto del mundo).

Gusta de la carne, o mejor dicho cada que come, come carne, eso si es que llega a recordar que necesita comer; el resto de las veces su dieta se basa en tabaco, alcohol y en ocasiones agua y/o café.

La sociedad lo ve como un hombre "despreocupado", tal vez como un vicioso o un delincuente y es por ello que la gente comúnmente se aleja de el o simplemente lo evita.

No parece tener un interés particular, sin embargo carga como sus únicas responsabilidades el cuidado de un perro además de mantener su motocicleta impecable.

Su profesión… bueno, el se dedica a hacer el trabajo sucio de otros, aun que no se sabe si trabaja para alguien en particular, por lo cual suele decirse que trabaja por interés propio. Se mueve por el bajo mundo con mucha facilidad, y muchos lo conocen como "Abraxas", el demonio de las lenguas de fuego.

Adquirió su apodo de Kail, uno de los jefes del bajo mundo. Se cuenta que fue debido a algo sucedido hace 10 años, una acción y una reacción la cual lo llevo a matar a muchos; "Lengua de fuego" fue el sinónimo de su apodo ya que a pesar de que no habla con los otros cuentan que las victimas si lo escuchan… aun que ni una sola ha sobrevivido, es por ello que solo son rumores del probable significado. Otros mas dicen que "lengua de fuego" se debe a sus incontables amantes muertas en manos, otros dicen que el mata y viola a las chicas sin embargo, vuelvo a repetir, solo son rumores que circulan por el bajo mundo; aun que tal vez solo existan dos personas que conozcan el verdadero significado de su apodo, Kail y el mismo Abraxas.

Importante o no, peligroso o no, esas son cosas que se creen y no se saben con certeza ya que el no habla mucho de su persona… o mejor dicho no habla con nadie, o al menos eso parece.

* * *

**Zafira**

Aria Blakwood es una joven inglesa de 16 años, estatura1.65 a 1.70 de buen cuerpo, de una figura delicada, piel clara, ojos grises, cabello castaño claro dorado, viste normalmente con jeans, playeras y algún suéter o chaqueta odia los tacones y zapatos de piso, por lo cual siempre usa calzado deportivo, su forma de ser seria la siguiente ella es una persona tranquila, alegre, tímida, es espontanea, ingenua, pero cuando la ocasión lo amerita ella es muy diferente a su forma de ser…

Ella es muy amable y gentil digamos que mantiene un protocolo de cortesía y amabilidad con la sociedad, pero con las personas que la rodean es diferente es ella misma o eso quiere creer, ya que siente que todavía no es capaz de ser totalmente ella.

Le gusta comer pastas y pasteles, y no le gustan las bebidas con alcohol, le gusta todo tipo de música tranquila y relajante, le gusta cantar (pero no con público) y a veces escribe canciones.

Ella esta cursando el último año de la escuela preparatoria, es una alumna de excelencia ya que se esfuerza al máximo para obtener una beca a una de las mejores universidades aunque no tiene muy claro que hacer con su vida.

Cuando no esta en la escuela o estudiando, además de salir con sus amigas o caminar por ahí, ella ayuda a sus padres en el bar que es su sustento familiar, en si su familia sanguínea son solo su pare y su madre, tiene varios tíos y tías postizos amigos de sus padres que viven con ellos en su casa, por lo cual son una gran familia.

Si las personas que conocen a Aria tuvieran que describirla en una sola palabra esa seria "un Ángel" ó "un Dimánate"

Si Aria tuviera que describir su vida ella diría "monótona", ella se siente afortunada al estar rodeada de personas que la quieren y protegen, pero se siente mal ya que siente que de cierta manera los esta engañando mostrándoles una perfección que ellos mismos han creado …mostrándoles y actuando de una manera que ella no sabe si es como quiere ser, como puede ser sincera con ellos si ella no es sincera consigo misma, si Aria más que sentirse "un Diamante" blanco se siente como un…Diamante Negro.

* * *

**BUENO ESTE FRAGMENTO ES NUESTRA INTRODUCCION, ACTUALMENTE ESTAMOS PUBLICANDO EN Y COMO HA TENIDO EXITO (AL PARECER) DECIDIMOS PUBLICARLO AQUI.**

**ESPERAMOS Y SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**Y COMO DICE MI HERMANA ZAFIRA: **

**"DEJAR UN COMENTARIO NO MATA****"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Pasado.**

Notas: Este capítulo contiene letras cursivas las cuales se referirán a un sueño o recuerdo… también podemos señalarlo como un flash back si es que los personajes lo recuerdan. También me gustaría aclarar que Zafira se hará cargo del personaje femenino mientras Azura tiene a su cargo el desarrollo del personaje masculino, hasta ahora no ha habido escenas de interacción entre ambas ya que los personajes principales aun no se conocen; sin embargo veamos de qué forma es desarrollada esta historia con dos autoras.

* * *

—_¡Ya déjame! ¡Mamá!_

—_Cállate no seas llorón._

—_¡Cállate tú!_

—_Se que te va a quedar genial._

—_¡Si crees eso píntate tu cabello!, yo no quiero ser usado._

_**Pelean dos hermanos al perecer en la sala. La mayor una chica de unos 19 años quien intenta pintarle el cabello a su hermano menor quien no quiere ceder a los caprichos de su hermana.**_

—_Pronto serás un hombre_

—_¡Y si tú me pintas el cabello de ese color tan patético seré la burla de todos!_

—_Claro que no. Además quiero ponerte pupilentes amatistas._

—_¡Quieres hacer de mi un fenómeno!_

—_¡Claro que no! Es solo que te estoy ayudando un poco._

—_No quiero tu ayuda. ¡Mamá!_

—_¡Cállate!_

_**La chica lo ha sometido y pinta el cabello del chico; en pocos minutos el chico ha cambiado su aspecto, ahora es adornado por un color plateado muy hermoso.**_

—_Te ves genial._

—_¡Parezco una niña! ¡Te odio! ¡Mamá!_

_**El niño sale corriendo de la sala y va directamente a la cocina donde una mujer de largos cabellos negros parece estar preparando la cena.**_

—_Mamá mira lo que me hizo tu hija_

_**Se queja el pequeño y la mujer gira a verle.**_

—_Te vez muy bien mi niño._

—_¿¡Que!_

—_Te lo dije…_

_**Dice con voz triunfante la hermana mayor causando la molestia del otro mientras la madre sonríe ante tal pelea.**_

—_Julieta no debiste pintarle su cabello a la fuerza._

_**Habla la madre un poco mas seria.**_

—_Pero sabia que se iba a ver genial… cuando vi este tinte me dije: "Es para nuestro pequeño"._

—_¡Ya no soy un pequeño! ¡Ya tengo 13 Julieta idiota!_

—_Tú eres el idiota por que los 13 los cumples mañana._

_**Los hermanos continúan peleando y la madre decide sabiamente no intervenir, después de todo la chica tiene razón, el tinte le quedo a la perfección al chiquillo.**_

—_Anden vamos a poner la mesa._

_Cambia el tema la madre._

—_No mamá._

_Se quejan ambos al par._

—_Julieta pon los manteles y los platos, Aroch pon los cubiertos._

—_Si ma._

_**Contestan de nuevo al unisonó en forma resignante causando una sonrisa en la mujer. La mesa es servida casi al instante en el que los chicos han terminado de ponerla y en unos pocos minutos ya están los 3 cenando; una convivencia mas pasiva ya que al parecer están celebrando algo, un cumpleaños.**_

—_Lo siento hijo, mañana tengo demasiado trabajo… en verdad me gustaría celebrarlo mañana._

—_Yo entiendo ma._

_**Sonríe el menor provocando la sonrisa de la mujer.**_

—_Es por eso que los regalos también se adelantaron._

_**Interviene la chica cautivando la atención del menor quien esta esperando algo y no lo oculta.**_

—_¿Quieres tu regalo?_

_**Pregunta la chica en forma desafiante y el chiquillo dice con la mirada "Si".**_

_**La chica se levanta mientras el menor no le despega la vista. La chica regresa y lleva un espejo y una pequeña cajita.**_

—_¿Por qué el espejo?_

_**Le pregunta el menor.**_

—_¿Quieres ver?_

—_Sí, sí—Responde demasiado eufórico._

_**La chica pone frente al pequeño el espejo.**_

—_¿Y?_

_**El niño aun espera ver algo sorprendente, sin embargo parece decepcionado.**_

—_Este es mi regalo._

_**La chica señala el reflejo del pequeño y luego toca los mechones plateados del menor.**_

—_¡Julieta te odio!_

_**Estalla el menor en algo similar a un berrinche.**_

—_Es…espera…espera, aun tengo otro._

_**Dice en defensa la hermana ya que esta a punto de ser golpeada.**_

—_¿Qué es?_

_**Se calma el pequeño y fija su mirada en una pequeña caja en manos de la chica.**_

—_Pues ábrela._

_**Julieta entrega la cajita y enseguida huye del lugar; para cuando el niño la ha abierto la chica ya va muy lejos.**_

—_¡Julieta!_

_**Estalla el chiquillo y va tras la chica, ya que su segundo regalo han sido unos pupilentes amatistas. La madre mira con cierta alegría las peleas de sus hijos después de todo no son nada grave; toma los pupilentes y deja algo junto a ellos.**_

—_Mamá acaba de darte tu regalo._

_**Anuncia la chica para deshacerse del pequeño quien esta sobre ella. El chiquillo se levanta casi de un salto y regresa a su lugar para ver su obsequio.**_

—_¿Y esto que es? _

_**Se extraña el pequeño ya que tampoco esperaba algo así.**_

—_¿Qué no entienden que naci hombre?_

—_Ese pequeño diamante pertenece a la familia… ya tienes edad para recibirlo así que cuida de el…_

_**Le dice la madre con un alto grado de dulzura.**_

—_Puedes hacerte un colgante como el mío…_

_**Se burla la hermana mayor.**_

—_¿Por qué me as dado lo mismo que le diste a ella?_

_**Se queja el pequeño.**_

—_Esos diamantes están destinados a estar siempre juntos, quiero que mis dos hijos siempre estén juntos… como dos buenos hermanos._

_**Explica la madre sin embargo el chiquillo no puede quitar su cara de decepción.**_

—_Díganme que me esta esperando una consola de juegos en mi cuarto… Y.Y_

_**Comenta de forma inocente dando a entender que en verdad eso era lo que esperaba y aun tiene esperanza en ello.**_

—_Idiota ¬.¬ ese diamante bale más que nuestras vidas, no le digas a nadie que lo tienes…_

_**Comenta la hermana.**_

—_Entonces ¿Me lo dieron para que compre lo que yo quiera con el? ºoº_

_**La madre sonríe sin embargo la hermana esta llegando a su limite y en pocos instantes le da un zape al menor.**_

—_¡Oye!_

—_¿¡Eres idiota o que! Ese diamante era de papá, y este era el de mamá._

_**Explica la chica mientras muestra su dije en forma de ángel.**_

—_o.O ¿Qué?_

—_Hace algunos años, cuando conocí a tu padre…_

_**Comienza a explicar la madre.**_

—… _el me regalo ese diamante…_

_**Señala el ángel de Julieta y continúa la explicación.**_

—…_me dijo que quienes compartieran estos dos diamantes estarían juntos por siempre… es por eso que se los doy a ustedes; el diamante que te he dado a ti es el que tu padre cargaba siempre… asta aquel accidente._

_**Ninguno de los chicos hace mas preguntas ya que la mujer parece nostálgica. Ambos hermanos se miran uno a otro.**_

—_¿Quieres que te quite ese tinte?_

_**Comenta la chica para cambiar el tema.**_

—_Si._

—_Vamos a tu cuarto entonces._

_**Ambos le sonríen a su madre, quien al instante se levanta y comienza a recoger la mesa mientras ellos imponen la marcha.**_

_**Una vez llegan al cuarto del pequeño.**_

—_No mejor vamos a mi cuarto. Aquí no tengo nada para poder quitártelo._

—_Bueno._

_**Ambos salen del cuarto y se dirigen al de la chica sin embargo en el trayecto se detienen.**_

—_¿Qué fue eso?_

_**Se detiene la chica como queriendo escuchar mas.**_

—_Un plato, creo._

—_Se le debió caer a mamá._

_**Ambos están a punto de continuar cuando escuchan que más platos caen al suelo.**_

—_Julieta._

_**Se detiene el chiquillo y mira a su hermana con cierta inquietud.**_

—_Espera aquí_

_**Ordena la hermana y se dispone a bajar con mucho cuidado. Apenas asoma la cabeza da pasos de retroceso y gira a ver al chiquillo.**_

—_Sal por la ventana de mi cuarto y ve por alguien._

_**Susurra reflejando su preocupación en un color pálido que bien podría pasar por miedo.**_

—_Pero…_

—_Ve_

_**Dice severa y en susurro. El chiquillo hace lo dicho sin embargo no entiende el por que su hermana no va con el. Llega a la ventana y escucha los gritos de su madre y hermana; no puede evitarlo tiene que regresar.**_

_**Regresa con gran sigiles y asoma su cabeza por las escaleras para ver como su hermana es violada mientras su madre grita de desesperación al ver la. Un hombre golpe a la madre haciéndola chocar con la mesa y la caja de los pupilentes cae al suelo.**_

—_Aquí esta._

_**Anuncia un tercero quien toma el diamante que hasta instantes atrás se escondía en la pequeña cajita.**_

—_¿Qué hacemos con ellas?_

—_Matarlas… no queremos que haya una semilla germinada en algunos años._

—_¿Una semilla?_

—_Una venganza._

—_Ho claro._

_**Dos disparos suenan fuertemente.**_

**Un hombre se levanta rápidamente y saca un arma casi al instante, suspira al ver que no hay nada a su alrededor; ¿Qué fue lo que lo despertó?, busca por su cuarto un lugar sumamente reducido limitado a una cama una parrilla y algo similar a una caja la cual sirve de buro. Continua su búsqueda asta que escucha que algo suena, su celular, lo encuentra y abre al instante contestando con tal movimiento.**

"¿Abraxas? ¿Estas allí?... al menos presiona un botón para saber que estas allí… ¿Abraxas?... bueno no importa, el jefe tiene un trabajo para ti quiere que lo veas en una hora en ya sabes donde, ¿Me escuchaste?... ¡Responde im…! "

**Al instante en que ha recibido lo que parece ser importante cuelga la llamada y se levanta tomando al instante una gabardina negra de la parte inferior de la cama, se dirige al baño y sale al cabo de unos minutos listo para ir a "trabajar".**

* * *

_**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


End file.
